Estava Aqui CONCLUÍDA!
by Nathalia R. Potter
Summary: Amy Potter, filha de Harry Potter, tem a "missão" de juntar Hermione com o pai. Conseguirá ela? Conseguiram eles resisti um ao outro e descobrir que o que eles queriam estava sempre bem ali?** R
1. Um convite

**Nome da Fic:** Estava aqui

**Autor:** Nathalia R. Potter

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação etária:** PG

**Shipper**: Harry/Hermione (H/Hr)

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence. Fic sem fins lucrativos. Qualquer semelhança com outra fic é mera coincidência. Não plagie, por favoor!

**Sinopse:** Harry Potter tem uma filha e uma namorada, enfim... Uma vida estável, mas um dia o namoro acaba e Harry se vê na companhia da adorável Miss Granger, Amelie Potter fará o possível para juntar os dois. E eles vão descobrir que o amor sempre estava lá, bem, talvez não nessa ordem...

_Capítulo I._

_Um Convite_

_It is now I am not able to more _

_I am with somebody _

_But I think about you _

_Baby, think about me _

_I am here _

_I will be here _

_If you invite me_

"Papai?" – Harry observou a ruivinha entrar no escritório, ele fechou o livro e ajeitou os óculos.

"Amy... Você não deveria estar dormindo, querida?" – ele disse calmamente, a observando por cima dos óculos, fazendo-a sentar no colo de ele.

Amelie Potter sorriu, seus cabelos ruivos e lisos caiam em seu rosto e os olhos verdes eram tão intensos quanto os do pai, ela era muito inteligente e esperta, e seu maior sonho era ser apanhadora em Hogwarts.

"Eu não consigo" – ela coçou os olhos, bocejando. – "Papai, eu quero que você me conte uma história, mas não uma qualquer, eu quero que me conte uma historia de amor...".

Harry franziu o cenho.

"Amy, eu realmente não sei-" – ela o interrompeu.

"Então me fale como conheceu a Cho" – ela disse amargurada.

"Cho?" – ele perguntou, atualmente voltara a namorar a Corvinal, já que ela era sua colega de trabalho e uma ótima companhia também, só havia um porém: Amy não gostava "_tanto_" de ela. – "Pensei que você não gostasse de ela!".

"Eu não gosto" – Amy disse, parecendo óbvia. – "Mas me conte mesmo assim!".

"Tudo bem..." – ele suspirou cansado. – "Eu estava no meu quinto ano, em Hogwarts, já meio que gostava de ela, era muito bonita, sabia? Então, naquele tempo a Guerra estava bem no começo, e Hermione e Rony sugeriram que eu desse uma aulas de Defesa Contra As Artes Das Trevas" – ele parou e explicou – "Ensinei a meus colegas feitiços úteis, para se proteger" – ela sorriu e ele prosseguiu – "Bem, um desses colegas era Cho... Então, numa aula pouco antes do Natal, nós conversamos e ela... _Nós_, nos beijamos".

"Só isso?" a menina perguntou – "Mas ela me disse que vocês haviam saído, namorado...".

Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Sair, de fato, saímos, mas no mesmo dia, Hermione precisava mesmo falar comigo e eu a chamei para ir junto falar com Mione, e ela não quis ir, ficou falando que eu não gostava de ela".

"Ela teve ciúmes da Tia Mione?" – ela perguntou risonha.

"Sim" – ele sorriu fracamente – "Ela teve" - Ele levantou-se e apegou no colo – "Bem, Srta. Potter está na hora de dormir!".

"Okay..." – ela murmurou – "Então você nunca a namorou, papai?".

"Filha-" – ele entrou no quarto da menina e a pos na cama.

"Papai, _responda_!"

"Não, mas por que quer saber disso agora?" – ele disse confuso.

"Por nada" – ela bocejou e o beijou na face – "Boa noite, Pai".

O Auror tirou os olhos doa relatórios que tinha na mesa e disse "Entre", no mesmo instante uma mulher alta, de cabelos morenos e cacheados e olhos muito castanhos sorriu, entrando na sala de ele.

"Aposto que se não viesse até aqui eu nunca mais o veria!" – Hermione disse sorrindo travessa.

"Mas que mentira, Miss Granger!" – ele contornou a mesa e a abraçou, a beijando no rosto em seguida – "_Tenho muitos afazeres_"

"Bem, vim aqui só para chamar você para ir na minha casa amanhã"

"Hum, uma festa, certo?" – ela sorriu.

"Só para relembrar os tempos de Hogwarts" – ela deu um suspiro. – "Prometa que vá e leve a Amy, diga que estou morrendo de saudades" – ela disse, ajeitando os cabelos dele. – "Por favor, eu posso contar nos dedos o número de vezes que foi em uma festa dessas!" – Ela sorriu, o pressionando na mesa.

Ele pôs as mãos na cintura de ela.

"Você não deveria fazer assim, Granger, eu já sou um pai de família, sabia?" – ela sorriu, beijando se nariz. Ele sorriu para ela. – "Eu prometo que vou!".

Ela lhe deu um beijinho e ouviu uma batida na porta, virando-se pôde ver Cho Chang olhando ameaçadoramente para ela.

"**_Atrapalho_**?" – a chinesa perguntou.

"Como ia dizendo, Harry, até mais" – ela beijou seu rosto e sussurrou – "_Até amanhã_", passou por Cho levantando as sobrancelhas.

"Você poderia ter sido mais educada e menos impertinente" – Harry disse levemente, voltando a se sentar na cadeira de couro.

"_Eu não gosto do jeito que ela te trata_" – ela disse simplesmente.

"Oras, Cho! Hermione é minha amiga há mais de dez anos!" – ele disse impaciente – "É normal que a forma de nos tratarmos seja um pouco diferente, não?" – ele perguntou sorrindo fracamente, lembrando-se do que ocorrera há messes atrás.

"Não Harry, não é normal. Quer saber? Estou cansada! Amelie não gosta de mim, seus amigos me detestam, Harry, chegou a hora de você escolher: Vai querer ficar comigo?" – ele suspoirou.

"Chang-".

"Não, Harry! Eu estou **FARTA**" – ela gritou, as lágrimas beirando os olhos.

Ele ouviu uma batida na porta e Ron entrar dizendo.

"Lupin quer ver você, Harry".

"_Cho-_".

"Tudo bem, a gente conversa depois".

_Nota da Autora : Bem, aqui está mais uma fic, eu **realmente **não gostei muito, mas... Bem, deixem reviews, está bem? Eu ficarei feliz_

_Bom, muitos beijos pessoas!_

_**Nathyyy**_


	2. Você se lembra?

**Nome da Fic:** Estava aqui

**Autor:** Nathalia R. Potter

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação etária:** _Inadequedo para menores de 13 anos._

**Shipper:** Harry/Hermione (H/Hr)

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence. Fic sem fins lucrativos. Qualquer semelhança com outra fic é mera coincidência. Não plagie, por favoor!

**Sinopse:** Harry Potter tem uma filha e uma namorada, enfim... Uma vida estável, mas um dia o namoro acaba e Harry se vê na companhia da adorável Miss Granger, Amelie Potter fará o possível para juntar os dois. E eles vão descobrir que o amor sempre estava lá, bem, talvez não nessa ordem...

_Capítulo II._

_Você se lembra?_

_**Do you remember? **_

_**Of being here, with me **_

_**Not to think in anything **_

_**And nor in her **_

**_Yes, I remember _**

_**Of all this** _

"Amelie... Vá se trocar, nós temos que estar lá as sete horas".

A menina fez uma careta.

"A Cho vai?".

Ele fez que não.

"Ela não vai, não" – a menina sorriu e rumou para seu quarto. Não que quisesse que seu pai ficasse sozinho pelo resto da vida, nada disso! Ela apenas queria que ele não ficasse com Cho Chang, ela a achava prepotente e arrogante, não achava que gostasse de seu pai verdadeiramente, não! Harry não era um homem qualquer, e ele não podia ficar com uma mulher qualquer...

Ela só não sabia com quem ele deveria ficar, mas jurava para si mesma que descobriria.

"Querida, está pronta?" – ouviu a voz dele atrás da porta.

"Quase".

"Papai?"

"Sim, Amy"

"A tia Hermione tem namorado?"

Ele franziu a testa.

"Que eu saiba não...".

"Ahn"

"Por que?"

"Nada, por nada, ah veja, já chegamos!".

"Amy!" – Hermione a abraçou fortemente. – "Você está bem, minha linda? Nossa! Você esta uma mocinha! Entre, entre! Eu tenho umas coisas para mostrar depois à você".

"Eu estava com saudades!" – a menina disse estendendo um pacote para a mulher. – "Pra você. Fui eu quem fiz".

"Ora... Obrigada!" – ela piscou para Amy. – "Eu vou adorar!".

"Paul está aí?" – a menininha perguntou. Um tufo de cabelos pretos veio até a menina, os olhos grandes e verdes claros, muito parecidos com os de Ronnald Weasley.

"Amy! Venha ver! Tio George trouxe uma cama elástica mágica!" – a menina riu e correu até o jardim com Paul Weasley ao seu encalço.

"Eu não vou com a cara desse menino!" – Harry grunhiu.

"Harry!" – ela disse – "Ele só tem dez anos! Tudo bem que ele é filho de Lilá e Ron, mas você sabe, ele é uma gracinha e vai para Hogwarts ano que vem, junto com Amy!".

"Não me lembre" – ele a acompanhou até uma sala, colegas de Hogwarts estavam lá, dentre eles Parvati, Neville, Simas e Lilá, que no momento estava grávida de mais um Weasley, ela havia se casado com Ron depois que saiu que Hogwarts e descobrira que estava grávida de ele. Foi um choque para todos, especialmente à Hermione, que ainda gostava do amigo. Foi uma época terrível para ela, porque seus dois melhores amigos iriam se casar e ela não namorava – apesar de ter uma invejável carreira de Medi-Bruxa -, mas mesmo assim ficou feliz por Harry e Ginny, que casaram-se e logo depois descobriram que Amelie Potter iria nascer.

Todos ficaram muito felizes por eles e Hermione fora convidada por ser madrinha, junto com Ron, ela, lógico, aceitou, mal sabia que nove messes depois a ruivinha iria sofrer complicações no parto e morreria, ela ficou arrasada, Sra. Weasley quase morreu e todos lamentaram muito.

Foi então que Hermione decidiu que estaria sempre perto dele, sem nunca quebrar o pacto que fez no sétimo ano, ela ofereceu ajuda para um Harry triste e foi morar com ele, ajudar na criação de Amy, eles moraram juntos até a menina fazer três anos, por isso elas são tão apegadas, e Harry tão agradecido. Amelie conhece essa casa como o próprio apartamento e vice versa.

"Meu Deus... A princesinha Potter cresceu!" – Lilá comentou sorrindo para Harry, ele sentou-se perto de Hermione, balançando a cabeça.

"Sim..." – ele admitiu – "Parece que foi ontem que a Hermione me ensinou a colocar uma fralda".

"Haha" – ela disse – "Você quer beber algo?" – ela perguntou com sobrancelha levantada.

"Seria bom" – ele disse, ele a acompanhou até a cozinha, com um sorriso nos lábios. "Eu não sei o que fazer com Amy" – ele comentou, caminhando junto a ela, abriu a geladeira.

"Por que?".

"Ela continua com ciúmes de Cho" – ele disse meio risonho – "Pensando bem, parece-me que ela a detesta ".

"Harry, é natural, ela é sua filha, não vai querer dividi-lo com mais b ninguém /b " – Hermione lhe estendeu um copo com suco. – "e eu apoio totalmente ela" – Hermione riu da cara dele. – "Eu nunca te disse que amava Cho de paixão!".

Harry pensou um pouco.

"Mas quando eu saio com você, para jantar, ou quando saímos juntos, ela não te trata como ela trata Cho".

"É porque ela está acostumada a nos ver juntos, é natural, Harry. Aos poucos ela se acostuma, você vai ver" – ela disse fazendo uma pequena careta e pegando o copo que Harry tinha em mãos. Ela ajeitou os botões da blusa branca que ele vestia e sorriu – "Você lembra do que aconteceu da última vez que ficamos sozinhos aqui?".

Ele sorriu marotamente, mexendo no cabelo dela.

"É, eu me lembro".

_FlashBack_

_Ele tocou a campainha do apartamento de Hermione para buscar a filha, que havia dormido na casa_

_da morena, porque ele teve que trabalhar até mais tarde._

"_Oh, Harry..." – Hermione o puxou para dentro, ela vestia uma calca moletom azul e uma blusa branca e justa. – "Amy está tomando banho, ela já vem" – ele sorriu._

"_Tudo bem" – disse simplesmente, a seguindo para a cozinha – "Então, ela se comportou bem?"._

"_Claro que sim! Emprestei vários livros a ela, ficamos conversando até tarde... Ela é um amor, nós sabemos!" – ela ofereceu-lhe uma xícara de café, ele bebeu uns goles._

"_Obrigada por cuidar dela por mim" – ele disse agradecido. _

"_Oh, não, você vai ter que pagar por isso!" – ela encostou-se na pia, ele aproximou-se e apoiou a xícara atrás dela._

"_Mesmo? Posso saber como?" – Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior._

"_Sabe, desde que terminei com Jake, me sinto tão..."._

"_Carente?" – ele sorriu, e aproximou seus lábios dos dela._

"_Certo, agora me beije" – ela fechou os olhos e ele rompeu o espaço que faltava entre os dois. Ela o segurou firme nos ombros, enquanto ele pressionou mais forte seus lábios. Suas mãos decaíram para a cintura de Hermione, enquanto ficava cada vez mais sem fôlego, ela sorriu quando os dedos dele puxaram o moletom para cima e tocou sua pele, mordiscando o lábio inferior dela._

"_Papai?" – alguém chamou, Hermione levantou as mãos até o cabelo de ele, fingindo arrumá-los._

"_Na cozinha, Amy" – Hermione disse._

_Ele abraçou Amy, sorrindo para Hermione._

"_Acho que já vamos" – ele disse, abaixando o rosto e beijando a bochecha da amiga. – "Diga tchau, querida"._

_A menina estendeu os braços para Hermione e a abraçou forte, beijando seu rosto demoradamente._

"_Tchau, titia"._

"_Tchau, meu amor..."._

_Harry piscou para Hermione._

"_Beijo" – sussurrou para ela, que sorriu enquanto fechava a porta da sala._

_Flashback_

Quantas vezes aquilo não acontecia? Beijos ocasionais ou não, fingindo ser namorados para não causar situações encabuladas para um ou outro, abraços grandes e demorados, beijos no rosto, carinhos...

Sim, eles haviam mudado, o relacionamento mudou bastante, principalmente depois do nascimento de Amy.

"Titia?" – Amy entrou na cozinha e sorriu, vendo meu pai e Hermione meio que abraçados. – "Paul está perguntando quando vão cortar o bolo".

Hermione sorriu.

"Diga a ele que daqui a pouco" – ela pausou e olhou para a menina – "Hey, Amy, acabei de perguntar a seu pai o que ele acha de cortar o cabelo, o que você acha?" – Amy sorriu para Hermione.

"Ficaria bem melhor" – disse simplesmente.

"Você não me falou nada sobre isso!" – Harry disse a Hermione, assim que a menina saiu.

"Porque se eu falasse antes você não me daria ouvidos, mas agora que até sua filha aprovou, você perdeu, vai ter de cortar um pouco essa cabelo, afinal, as duas pessoas do sexo oposto que são mais importantes para você concordam!" – Harry enlaçou a cintura de Hermione e a pressionou contra a pia.

"Ah, é? Então eu gosto mesmo de você?" – ele disse rindo.

"Sim," – ela riu gostosamente, sentindo os músculos das costas dele em suas mãos – "você gosta" – ela disse levantando a cabeça para olhar nos olhos de ele. Ele se aproximou mais e mais e mais...

"Não!" – ela colocou a mão em seu peitoral – "Você está com a Cho e eu tenho que cortar o bolo para as crianças".

Hermione fechou a porta para os últimos convidados que foram embora e pegou a varinha a arrumou a casa com um só feitiço. Pronto.

Ela sorriu involuntariamente, lembrando-se de Amy lhe dizendo de canto que gostava mais de seu pai com ela própria – Hermione – do que com Cho.

Amelie era uma gracinha. Ela foi até a mesinha e pegou o pacote que continha o presente de seu melhor amigo e seu sobrinha, ela abriu o pacote e encontrou um porta retrato com uma foto que estava Harry, Hermione abraçados e no colo da mulher uma menininha que sorria e brincava com os adultos, Harry sorria e acenava para a bebê e Hermione a sacudia no colo, a fazendo rir e olhar para a câmera, acenando com seus bracinhos.

No pacote havia um bilhete.

"Querida Hermione,

Você é muito importante para nós, nunca esqueceremos de você.

Muitos beijos!

Com amor,

Harry e Amy Potter".

_**Continua... **_

* * *

_Nota da Autora:_ Só uma observação: Paul Weasley é moreno por causa de Lilá, que na minha imaginação é morena, okay

Então, estão gostando?

**Reviews, okay?**

**Beijos!**

_nathyyyy_


	3. O Fim

**Nome da Fic:** Estava aqui

**Autor:** Nathalia R. Potter

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação etária:** _Inadequada para menores de 13 anos_

**Shipper:** Harry/Hermione (H/Hr)

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence. Fic sem fins lucrativos. Qualquer semelhança com outra fic é mera coincidência. Não plagie, por favoor!

**Sinopse:** Harry Potter tem uma filha e uma namorada, enfim... Uma vida estável, mas um dia o namoro acaba e Harry se vê na companhia da adorável Miss Granger, Amelie Potter fará o possível para juntar os dois. E eles vão descobrir que o amor sempre estava lá, bem, talvez não nessa ordem...

* * *

_**Capítulo III.**_

_**O Fim...**_

Os olhos de Cho olharam para ele, ameaçando-o – ou pelo menos tentando.

"Onde você esteve ontem a noite?" – ela perguntou.

"Na casa de Hermione" – disse simplesmente, continuando a arrumar os papéis em sua mesa de escritório da casa, teria que aproveitar a manha, porque combinou com Amy de deixá-la na casa de Ron, a menina dormiria lá e ele ajudaria Hermione com uns relatórios de pacientes – Já que fizera cursos de Medi–Bruxaria.

"Na casa de Hermione! Olha, mas que interessante!" – comentou a chinesa cinicamente.

"Cho, escute, eu não estou com paciência hoje, okay? Tenho que levar Amy para casa de Ron e depois ajudar..." – ele calou-se.

"Hermione?" – ela perguntou cinicamente.

"É" – ele disse simplesmente.

"Você NÃO PRESTA!" – ela gritou.

"Cho" – ele sibilou raivoso – "Poderia fazer o favor de falar mais baixo! A minha filha está dormindo!".

"Oh, me desculpe, Sr. Protetor!" – ela disse falsamente – "Estou cansada de você, de suas responsabilidades, de suas estórias de como sua filha não almoçou direito, ou de como Hermione a tratou, dando um presente ou coisa assim!" – ela suspirou – "Acabou, okay! Eu NÃO quero mais você".

"Ótimo" – ele estendeu a mão, indicando a porta de carvalho da casa. – "Adeus, não se preocupe, eu me

recuperarei desse fim de relacionamento normalmente".

Cho apartou ali mesmo, olhando raivosamenete para o homem.

"Aonde você vai agora?" – Ron perguntou – "Sair com Cho?" – Harry fez que não.

"Vou até_ Clerkenwell_, ajudar Hermione com uns relatórios de trabalho".

"Ahn, bem, e a Cho, não ficou com ciúme?" – Ron perguntou.

"Eles terminaram" – Amy disse sorrindo para o tio.

"Sério?" – ele perguntou, olhando para a menina.

"Sim, depois a gente se fala, okay? Hermione deve estar me esperando" – olhou para o relógio. Ele ajoelhou-se e ficou de frente para a menina – "E você obedeça a Tia Lilá e o Tio Rony, tudo bem? Eu te pego as oito" – ele deu um beijo no rosto dela e ajeitou a mochila nas costas da menina, pegando a chave do carro do bolso. – "Eu venho as oito". – Ele disse para Lilá. – "E faça-a comer".

Ela sorriu.

"Pode deixar, Harry" – ela o observou sair com o carro preto. – "Ele ainda vai ficar com Hermione, escrava o que estou falando, Rony".

"Oh, que bom que chegou!" – Hermione disse, prendendo o cabelo e o puxando para dentro. – "Já almoçou?" – ele fez que não com a cabeça. – "ótimo, então me ajude aqui..." – ela foi até a cozinha, preparando a comida, foi falando rapidamente – "E antão, como Amy passou a noite? E a Cho? O que disse a ela, deve ter dito alguma coisa bem fod... AH!" – Harry correu para ela, observando o corte que ela havia feito no braço.

"Como você consegue fazer isso?" – ele perguntou risonho, fazendo um feitiço para curá-la. "Está tudo bem com você?".

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e olhou para ele.

"Desculpa, eu só estou preocupada com o trabalho".

Ele sorriu para ela e ela se arrepiou, _Oh, ele tem que parara com isso_.

"Pronto, agora vá arrumar a mesa e eu acabo aqui" – ela ia protestar, mas ele olhou seriamente para ela.

"Okay".

"Esta ótimo, Harry!" – ela elogiou.

"Obrigado" – ele olhou para ela – "Amy passou bem ontem sim, respondendo a sua pergunta, e ela esta bem feliz hoje... Eu rompi com a Cho".

Hermione olhou para ele sorrindo.

"Mesmo!" – ela perguntou sorrindo.

"Mesmo" – ele riu. – "Ela era tão ruim assim?" – ele perguntou.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, sorrindo da expressão dele.

"Eu não entendo os critérios que as mulheres usam para definir o que é ou não uma companhia ideal" – ele disse confuso.

"Simples; a companheira ideal é aquela que te apóia, que completa, seja sua amiga, goste de seus amigos e seja engraçada, _claro_" – ela disse levantando-se e postando os pratos na pia.

"Bem, então cheguei a conclusão que minha companheira ideal é você" – ele disse simplesmente.

"Mesmo?" – ela riu, "demorou _um pouco_, você não acha?".

Ele sorriu.

"Bem," – ela recolheu os os pergaminhos espalhados pela mesa e juntou com os livros em um canto da mesa. – "obrigada mesmo Harry, não sei o que faria sem você".

Ele sorriu.

"Disponha" – ele olhou o relógio. – "Tenho que ir agora".

"Tem certeza que não quer jantar aqui?".

"Hum, tenho, vou pegar Amy agora" – Harry despediu-se dando um beijo no rosto dela.

"PAI!" – Ela o abraçou – "Adivinha? Vovó veio aqui e disse que, se o senhor deixasse, sexta a feira a noite me pegaria em casa para passar o fim de semana na Toca!" – Amy sorriu – "Você vai deixar... Não vai! Por favor, pai!" – Harry suspirou.

"Amelie, em casa nós falamos disso, ok?"

"Mas papai o Paul vai e-" – ela parou de falar, olhando para o pai – "Está bem" – suspirou – "Boa noite Tio Rony, Noite tia Lilá" – ela disse. – "A gente se vê, Paul".

****

_Continua..._

* * *

**_Nota da Autora : Oi! Bem, espero que tenham gostado e que deixem BEM MAIS reviews! Okay? Então, até o próximo e me desculpem algum erro._**

**_Beijossss!_**

****

**_Nathyyy_**


	4. Amy e Paul em ação

**Nome da Fic:** Estava aqui

**Autor:** Nathalia R. Potter

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação etária:** _Inadequada para menores de 13 anos_

**Shipper**: Harry/Hermione (H/Hr)

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence. Fic sem fins lucrativos. Qualquer semelhança com outra fic é mera coincidência. Não plagie, por favoor!

**Sinopse:** Harry Potter tem uma filha e uma namorada, enfim... Uma vida estável, mas um dia o namoro acaba e Harry se vê na companhia da adorável Miss Granger, Amelie Potter fará o possível para juntar os dois. E eles vão descobrir que o amor sempre estava lá, bem, talvez não nessa ordem...

* * *

_Capítulo IV._

_Amy e Paul em ação_

_Come with me _

_Don't forget _

_I am here, I was always _

_Remember not to forget _

_Feel the hand _

_And I wait..._

_Only a little, dear _

"Inglês?"

"Dez"

"Matematica?"

"Hm, oito"

"Literatura?"

"Dez"

"History of England?"

"Dez"

"Ciências?"

"Nove"

"Redação?"

"Dez"

Hermione sorriu para a menina.

"Parabéns, querida! Suas notas estão ótimas!" – abraçou a menina. – "Bem, a maioria" – ela disse, a menina sorriu.

"Eca. Eu não gosto de matemática".

"Tudo bem, linda. Bem, você merece um presente, sabia? Faça o seguinte, pegue um daqueles livros de feitiços que você tanto me pede emprestado" – a menina atirou os braços envolta da tia.

"Obrigada! Obrigada!" – ela disse feliz, indo até a biblioteca da casa.

"Amelie está com notas ótimas na escola trouxa" – Hermione comentou, entrando na cozinha.

Era quinta-feira e naquele dia da semana sempre havia um jantar entre os três, ou na casa de Harry, ou na de Hermione, naquele dia Harry cozinhava na casa dela.

"Acho que ela se esforça bem mais do que eu, no meu tempo de escola trouxa" – ele comentou.

"Bem, deveria ser difícil quando os meninos ameaçam te bater na hora do intervalo, não é mesmo?" – ela disse sorrindo fracamente para ele.

"Pois é" – ele disse somente – "Venha, ponha essa torta no forno e me ajude a cortar esses legumes".

"Hum, tudo bem, Mr Potter".

"Falando em pedir, papai, será que você poderia me deixar ir na casa da vovó amanha!" – o homem sorriu.

"Amy... Eu não sei, temos coisas a fazer...".

"O que?"

"Nós não íamos ao zoológico?".

"Ah, isso pode esperar!" a menina sorriu.

"Harry, deixe-a ir e venha almoçar comigo amanhã, cancelaram meu plantão amanhã..." – Hermione disse, piscando para Amy.

"Oh meu Deus. Eu preciso parar de fazer tudo que vocês me pedem, sabia?" – ele disse, elas sorriram.

"Paul,

VAI DAR CERTO!

Eu vou na Toca amanha, você vai, né?

Porque eu NÃO QUE RO ir sozinha e ter de explicar ao vovô o que é CORREIO ELETRÔNICO MAIS UMA VEZ, escutou?

Você vai e ponto final.

E Hermione vai almoçar com papai e com sorte eles se beijaram e viverão felizes para sempre.

Você pode me achar romântica, mas eles ficam tão bonitinhos abraçados!

Bom, até amanhã então.

Atenciosamente,

Amy Potter"

O menino jogou a carta para o lado.

"O que não fazemos por adultos ficarem juntos?" – pensou sorrindo.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

_Nota da Autora (1):_ Bom, aí está mais um capítulo, mas eu gostaria de mais reviews! Hehehe. fico tão triste, parece que ninguém (a não ser as pessoas que já deixaram) está gostando. Bom, a seguir uns agradecimentos, mas se vc não deixou review, vá embora e clique em_** go**_ aqui em baixo, deixe uma e no próximo capítulo eu lhe agradeço, okay?

_Nota da Autora (2):_ Bom, aqui vai agradecimentos e esclasecimentos:

Liz Potter - _Bom, obrigada pelo revieweessa fic tem catorze capítulo e um epílogo, isso significa que tem muita fic por aí... Aiaiai... É porque acontece bastante coisa mesmo. Beijo!_

May33 - _Você é um anjo, comentou em um monte das minhas fics. Fiquei muito feliz! Hehehe. De vez em quando dá uma passadinh aqui para dizer que está lendo ainda, ok? Hehe. Resista a preguiça. Beijo e obrigada!_

Lukas - _Atualizei, muito obrigada, mas essa fic nem é tudo isso (pelo menos até agora, espero só pelo próximo capítulo...). Obrigada!_

Cissy Black- _Yeahh! Hehe. Vou acabar com a Cho! Huehue, mas, sinto em dizer, ela ainda vai aparecer, mais um pouquinho! Obrigada pelo review e continue comentando!_

_Nota da Autora (3):_ Bom, eu vou colocar aqui um pouquinho do que vai acontecer nos próximos capítulos, porque eu acho uma injustica no Floreios eu pude colocar e eu vou colocar aqui também, okay?

**_Prévia dos capítulos:_**

_"Ahm..." - ele cheirou seu pescoço - "Agora sim" - ele olhou para ela mais uma vez e tocou seu nariz, depois a bochecha, os lábios...  
Ela tremeu com o toque e ele pareceu não notar o quanto seu toque causava calafrios nela. - "Eu posso to beijar?" - ele sussurrou, os lábios praticamente grudados nos dela. Hermione sorriu e afastou-se de ele._

"Se você naõ tivesse perguntado, eu deixaria" - ela disse risonha.

"Oh," - ele aproximopu-se novamente de ela - "retiro o que eu disse!"

  


_"GRÁVIDA!" - Hermione disse alto, levantando-se rapidamente - "Não, não pode ser... Anne! É loucura..."._

"Mione, pese bem... Tode se encaixa, não? Sua menstruação, seus enjôos, ânsias..." - sorriu e estendeu os braços para a amiga.

"Você está grávida, querida!".

****

_"Ah não! Eu não quero ir agora!" - a menina disse, suspirando alto, Harry apareceu ao seu lado, sorrindo._

"Meu amor, nós temos que ir... Eu preciso ir ao Ministério trabalhar, a Cho me pediu que...".

"Cho?" - Hermione não pôde deixar de perguntar.

"Sim, minha missão é com ela" - ele disse - "Ah, Mione... Eu queria mesmo falar com você sobre isso" - Harry virou-se para as crianças. - "Bem, Amy, eu vou conversar com Mione, daqui a pouco eu te chamo, okay?".

Amelie sorriu para Hermione.

"Harry! Eu, não acredito!" - Hermione disse desconcertada. - "Você me garantiu que não tinham nada!"

"Nós não temos!" - ele disse, mexendo nos cabelos - "É só uma missão estúpida, não pude evitar... Lupin insistiu."  


Bom, aí está. Aguardo reviews, okay?

Beijos!


	5. Aquele' sábado

**Nome da Fic:** Estava aqui

**Autor:** Nathalia R. Potter

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação etária:** _Inadequado para menores de 13 anos._

**Shipper:** Harry/Hermione (H/Hr)

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence. Fic sem fins lucrativos. Qualquer semelhança com outra fic é mera coincidência. Não plagie, por favoor!

**Sinopse:** Harry Potter tem uma filha e uma namorada, enfim... Uma vida estável, mas um dia o namoro acaba e Harry se vê na companhia da adorável Miss Granger, Amelie Potter fará o possível para juntar os dois. E eles vão descobrir que o amor sempre estava lá, bem, talvez não nessa ordem...

* * *

Capítulo V.

_'Aquele' sábado_

**_How does it go?  
My friend, come and be here with me  
Always and always  
Found a way  
Only promise me, my love  
That it won't leave  
That it won't leave  
So early_**

**_  
_**

Capítulo V.

Harry tocou a campainha de Hermione a uma da tarde em ponto, ela abriu a porta.

"Harry!" – o abraçou – "Mas o que aconteceu com você?".

"Dor de cabeça" – ele disse simplesmente.

"Vem, vamos comer, depois eu faço uma poção para você melhorar".

"Você está com uma cara péssima!" - ela disse aproximando-se dele, que se encontrava no sofá. - "Você está queimando!" - ela olhou para ele alguns segundos, mordendo o lábio inferior. Estendeu a mão - "Vem, deite no meu quarto, eu vou fazer uma poção para você e tirar sua temperatura".

Ele não fez mais do que obedecer.

"Minha cabeça está doendo" - ele disse, deitado na cama, ele tirou os sapatos e deitou-se em um dos travesseiros grandes e fofos que Hermione tinha na cama, se cobrindo com um edredom.

"Calma..." - ela murmurou do banheiro da suíte, ela olhou para ele deitado na cama. - "Eu deveria ter visto isso ontem... Você me disse que foi para o Departamento de Mistérios, não é?" - ele fez que sim com a cabeça. Ela suspirou. Ele não podia ir naquele lugar, pode parecer estranho, mas ele não se sentia bem, mesmo depois de tanto tempo...  
Ela lembrou-se que ha alguns messes atrás ele havia tido uma missão naquele local e teve que ficar uma semana no St. Mungus, e ela ficou com uma Amy super preocupada, igualmente a ela, hospedada em sua casa.  
Ela depositou a poção em um copo e levou até a mesa de cabeceira, teria de esperar esfriar. Sentou-se na cama e observou Harry, passou a mão pelos cabelos dele, que dormia.  
"Harry... Você não me cansa de me deixar preocupada!".

Já passava das seis da tarde e o quarto de Hermione estava iluminado apenas por um abajur, ele continuava deitado na cama, dormindo, certo, ele estava _tão_ coberto que ela não pôde o ver quando entrou com mais uma dose da poção em mãos.

"Harry" - ela chamou, o descobrindo - "Harry!" - ele grunhiu alguma coisa, indicando que estava a ouvindo. - "Sente-se, você tem que tomar a poção" - ele cobriu a cabeça novamente e ela ouviu a voz, abafada pelos cobertores, dele.

"Não vou tomar! Isso é horrível!"

"Harry James! Não banque a criança comigo e SENTE-SE AGORA MESMO!" - ela disse firmemente. O homem resmungou e sentou-se, descobrindo-se. Ela lhe deu o copo com a poção e observou ele beber - "Tudo!" - ela acrescentou, o olhando.

"Argh" - ele fez uma cara feia, e a observou com um sorriso por um momento, ela colocou o copo na mesa de cabeceira e seu olhar encontrou com o dele.

"Eu quero que você melhor, querido" - ela disse com um sorriso enviesado.

"Deite-se aqui" - ele pediu, a puxando pela mão, Hermione suspirou e tirou os sapatos, e deitou perto dele, que ainda estava quente. Ela sentiu as mãos dele repousarem em sua cintura, ela virou e ficou defronte o homem e sorriu quando ele mexeu no cabelo dela.

"Sente-se melhor?" - ela sussurrou, notando somente agora como estava **_perto_** dele.

"Ahm..." - ele cheirou seu pescoço - "Agora sim" - ele olhou para ela mais uma vez e tocou seu nariz, depois a bochecha, os lábios...  
Ela tremeu com o toque e ele pareceu não notar o quanto seu toque causava calafrios nela. - "Eu posso to beijar?" - ele sussurrou, os lábios praticamente grudados nos dela. Hermione sorriu e afastou-se de ele.

"Se você não tivesse perguntado, eu deixaria" - ela disse risonha.

"Oh," - ele aproximou-se novamente de ela - "retiro o que eu disse!"

"Tarde demais..." - ela, para surpresa dele, juntou seus lábios rapidamente e no segundo seguinte se afastou, somente para dizer - "Agora é minha vez!".

E o beijou, ele sorriu e suas mãos encontraram o cabelo dela, depois desceram para o pescoço e ele a pressionou contra seu corpo e ficou encima de ela, Hermione sorriu quando Harry afastou seu cabelo do pescoço e começou a beijá-lo, demoradamente.  
E então, ela puxou os cabelos dele para longe e lhe ofereceu um sorriso, o qual ele retribuiu, e começou a desabotoar sua blusa lentamente, enquanto ele, a observava perplexo.  
Depois de retirar a blusa dele, Hermione ficou em cima, e distribuiu pequenos beijos no rosto do homem, em seguida Harry a puxou para mais perto, com necessidade, e a beijou, levantando a camiseta branca que ela usava lentamente, suas mãos trilhando o corpo dela por debaixo da blusa, a fazendo arfar...

A luz do sol entrava pelas frestas da cortina do quarto dela, o deixando bem iluminado. Harry enrolava um cacho nos dedos distraidamente, sorrindo, suas mãos passaram pela nuca dela e costas.

"Mione..." - ele chamou e ela abriu os olhos, lentamente, ele sorriu para ela - "Bom dia".

Ela sorriu e enlaçou o pescoço dele.

"Hmm... Bom dia, Mr Potter" - ela disse lentamente, com sono. - "Você não tem que pegar Amy agora?" - ela beijou a ponta do nariz dele.

"Você quer que eu vá!" - ele perguntou sorrindo.

"Não, eu só quero saber, porque se não for, você quem vai preparar o café da manhã".

Ele sorriu travesso, rolando para cima dela e pondo as mãos no quadril da mulher.

"Você é muito interesseira, Srta. Granger" - ele disse risonho, antes de se aproximar e beijá-la.

"E você, é um aproveitador!" - retorquiu.

"Hm, o cheiro está bom!" - ela disse entrando na cozinha da casa.

"Panquecas" - ele disse - "A sua é com mel, certo?"

"Por favor" - ela consentiu, sentando-se na mesa. Harry sorriu para ela, que vestia roupão e tinha os cabelos molhados. - "O que foi?" - ela perguntou, bebendo mais suco.

"Você é tão linda" - ele murmurou.

"Ora, obrigada pelo elogio, senhor Potter" - ela disse, em seguida ficou séria - "Precisamos conversar sobre o que vem acontecendo aqui, Harry".

"Shhh" - ele aproximou os dedos da boca dela - "Está ótimo do jeito que está. Não vamos mudar nada, okay?".

"Mas e Amy... O que nós vamos dizer... Eu não acho que ela precise saber, mas-"

"Eu também não acho" - ele disse sorrindo e aproximando dela. - "Vamos deixar essa conversa para depois, ok?" - ele tentou beijá-la, mas ela virou o rosto.

"Não tão fácil" - ela levantou-se da cadeira e depositou os copos sujos na pia.

"Vamos, Hermione... Você está fazendo que eu fique dependente, sabia!".

"Sério!" - ela riu - "Eu consegui essa façanha?" - ela disse, de costas para ele.

Harry a enlaçou pela cintura.

"Harry... Não faça isso... Olhe... Depois..." - as mãos dele estavam em seu quadril, os lábios em seu pescoço.

"Você não quer?" - ele sussurrou, beijando sua orelha - "Não mesmo?"

Ela virou-se para ele e ele deparou-se com um sorriso grande, contagiante.

"Não deveria fazer isso comigo..."

As mãos dele pousaram em seus ombros, delicadamente.

"Não? E por que?"

"Porque eu posso... Correr!" - ela disse, passando por debaixo de um dos braços dele, correndo até a porta da cozinha.

"Hermione..." - ele correu até ela e a prendeu contra a parede - "Você não deveria ter o que quer, sabia?" - ele disse, encostando suavemente seus lábios nos dela.

"Mesmo?" - ela ofegou - "E o que eu quero?" - perguntou interessada.

Harry afastou-se dela e tentou capturar seu olhar, mas não conseguiu, sentia-se confusa.  
E, de repente, tudo estava quente demais e Harry estava quente e...  
Ela olhou para ele novamente e ele a beijou lentamente, suas mãos passando pelos seus cabelos, ombros, costas, até chegar a sua cintura.  
Ela virou a cabeça para o lado e aprofundou mais o beijo, ele sorriu e a pressionou mais contra a porta, ela abriu mais as pernas e ele começou a beijar seu pescoço, ela não pensava em mais nada agora.

"Você me quer..." - ele disse, levantando-a com os braços.

"Eu vou te ter?" - ela perguntou, sentindo ele abrir o nó do roupão sedutoramente, enquanto subia as escadas da casa da morena.

"O quanto quiser, minha linda" - ela sorriu. Nada se comparava a felicidade que estava sentindo, ela queria gritar, berrar, enlouquecer, porque ela agora tinha Harry Potter...  
Só ela.

_**Continuaaaaa!**_

**__**

* * *

_Nota da Autora: _Bom, eu não presto escrevendo esse tipo de romance. Ficou ruim, mas me dê um desconto, ok? Huheue.

Hmm...Obrigada pelas reviews, agora não vai dar para agradeçer porque estou com pressa, mas no próximo eu agradeço, okay?

Beijos e REVIEWS!

_**Nathy!**_


	6. Não resistiu

**Nome da Fic:** Estava aqui

**Autor:** Nathalia R. Potter

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação etária:** _Inadequado para menores de 13 anos_

**Shipper:** Harry/Hermione (H/Hr)

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence. Fic sem fins lucrativos. Qualquer semelhança com outra fic é mera coincidência. Não plagie, por favoor!

**Sinopse:** Harry Potter tem uma filha e uma namorada, enfim... Uma vida estável, mas um dia o namoro acaba e Harry se vê na companhia da adorável Miss Granger, Amelie Potter fará o possível para juntar os dois. E eles vão descobrir que o amor sempre estava lá, bem, talvez não nessa ordem...

* * *

_Capítulo VI _

Não resistiu.

**_That I´m back in my flat on the road  
Where the cars never stop going through the night  
To a life where I can´t watch the sunset  
I don´t have time  
I don´t have time  
_**

Capítulo VI

Amelie sorriu para seu pai, com um pouquinho de sorte seu plano teria dado certo...  
Ela iria descobrir.

"Vamos meu amor?" - ele perguntou - "Agradeça Molly e Arthur" - Harry fez um gesto para as pessoas.

"Só um minuto, preciso falar com Paul" - ela disse, subindo as escadas rapidamente.

"Molly, ela se comportou mesmo?"

"Como um anjo... Amy é um amor, Harry. Você sabe disso!" - o homem sorriu.

"Vamos!"

"Eu estava te esperando, querida" - sorriu para a filha.

"Como foi o almoço com a Tia Hermione?" - Amelie perguntou.

"Foi... ótimo, eu estava meio indisposto, mas mesmo assim foi bom" - Amy sorriu.

"Ela me mandou um beijo?"

"Mil!" - Harry disse rindo para a filha - "Agora vá tomar banho que amanhã tem escola!"

A menina bufou.

"Okay!"

_"Você tem que ir..." ela murmurou, sentada na cama - "Harry! Pare de mexer nos meus pés e vá buscar Amelie!" _

Harry levantou-se contrariado, ela sorriu para ele, ajoelhando-se na cama e dando-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios.

"Querido... Não fique furioso comigo!" - ela disse sorrindo - "Mas uma hora a nossa 'pegação' teria que acabar" - Harry riu e a empurrou lentamente para a cama, beijando-a.

"Eu não queria...".

Hermione riu e arrastou ele até a porta do quarto.

"Vamos, eu te acompanho até a porta".

Ele a beijou brevemente.

"Bem, até mais" - ele disse simplesmente.

"Até mais!" - ela acenou - "E mande mil beijos à Amy!" - ele ouviu de longe.

"_**Harry**_!" - ele piscou.

"Sim!" - ele focalizou, Ronald Weasley estava em pé, olhando diretamente para ele.

"_ 'té_ que enfim, cara, eu estou aqui há uma hora!" - ele reclamou, Harry franziu o cenho, mexendo nos cabelos - "Aconteceu alguma coisa?".

"Não. Amy não passou muito bem a noite, só isso" - ele mentiu, bem, na verdade, omitiu, porque aquilo realmente aconteceu. Ron olhou para ele desconfiado.

"Bom... Remo disse para você checar esses dossiês aqui e repassar para ele uma resenha" - Ron disse, deixando os papéis em cima da mesa e dirigindo-se a porta - "Ah, melhoras a Amy" - sorriu.

Harry jogou a cabeça para trás, e cobriu os olhos. _Você tem que parar de pensar nisso._

Fim de expediente. Fora um dia exausto, ela abriu a geladeira e procurou o suco de abóbora. Bebeu dois goles e voltou para sala, ligou o som e sorriu.

_"Harry Potter, você é um doido!" - ele riu e a deitou no sofá. _

"Eu pensei que gostasse" - ele a beijou, a deixando sem ar.

"Não disse que não gostasse, querido" - ela puxou sua blusa e sussurrou no ouvido dele - "Me faça perder a sensatez".

"É o que quer?" - as mãos dele contornaram seus seios e desceram para sua barriga.

"É" - ela o puxou para perto, arranhando suas costas levemente.

Hermione sorriu para si mesma, mordendo o lábio inferior, aquilo era insano.  
**_Tenho que controlar meus pensamentos, ou se não Harry, com a legimencia() poderá ir longe demais...  
Mas que foi bom, foi._**

"Você está bem querida? Não comeu nada!" - ele disse confuso.

"E-eu, estou, papai... Só um pouquinho_ assim_" - ela juntou dois dedos - "De dor de cabeça".

Harry a olhou seriamente.

"Amelie Potter, você está bem mesmo?" - ele perguntou com os olhos cerrados - "Não minta!".

"Pai!" - ela riu um pouquinho - "Estou bem, sério!".

"Não seria melhor chamarmos um médico... Hermione talvez!" - a menina sorriu.

"Se você quiser..." - ela deu ombros - "Tanto faz".

"Não, não... Vamos esperar e ver o que você realmente tem" - ele decidiu.

"Eu não tenho nada, papai!".

A semana passou muito rápido, Amy às vezes se queixava de dores, mas nada muito grande e assustador, Harry dava uns remédios trouxas infantis e a dor passava; a quinta feira chegou chuvosa e ele presumia que Hermione não viria para o jantar, mesmo sendo uma bruxa, ela não gostava de sair em tempos assim.

"Você tem certeza que ela não vem?" - Amy perguntou, colocando mesmo assim três pratos na mesa.

"Não, eu não sei se ela irá vir...".

"Ahm, que pena! Faz tanto tempo que eu não há vejo!".

"Amelie! Você a viu sábado!" - ele disse sorrindo.

"Mesmo assim, é muito tempo" - deu ombros, piscando para o pai.

A campainha soou três vezes seguidas, o "código" de Hermione, Amelie saiu correndo para atender a porta, Harry sorriu e seguiu para vistoriar a comida no fogão.

"Você tem que parar de cozinha, Harry, ultimamente você tem feito muito isso!" - Hermione apareceu, envolta de um cachecol vermelho e usando uma touca da mesma cor, carregando Amy no colo facilmente.

Harry piscou para ela, matreiro.

"É verdade" - ele colocou o assado na mesa e ajudou Hermione a tirar o sobre-tudo que usava, em seguida recebeu um beijinho no rosto.

Amelie sorriu.

"Então Mione, sabia que papai terminou com a Cho?" - a menina disse.

Harry sentou-se na mesa e olhou seriamente para Amy.

"Mas é verdade!" - a menina defendeu-se e voltou a olhá-la - "Então... Você sabia?".

A mão de Harry encontrou a sua, ocasionalmente, e ela sorriu para ele.

"É" - ela disse, virando-se para Amy - "Eu fiquei sabendo".

Amelie bocejou, falsamente, mas os adultos mal notaram. Ela levantou-se do colo de Hermione, onde estava deitada há um tempo, a morena mexia em seu cabelo, enquanto Harry mexia em seus dedos, sentado no chão.

"Estou com tanto sono" - atirou os braços envolta da mulher - "Boa noite, Mione" - ela lhe deu um demorado beijo na bochecha.

"Durma bem, minha linda" - ela sorriu para Amy.

"Tchau papai" - Harry deu-lhe um beijo.

"Boa noite, meu bem".

A menina subiu as escadas e ficou em um ângulo em que pudesse ver os dois adultos lá em baixo, primeiro ela viu Harry puxar a mão de Hermione e começar a alisá-la, depois beijá-la, Hermione sorrir e dizer alguma coisa sobre "Amy estar em casa". Então, Harry sentou-se no sofá com a morena e começou a dizer coisas à ela, então ela deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro e desviou o olhar então...

"Vamos, Mione..." - ele segurou sei queixo e fez-lá olhar para ele, que sorria - "Você não vai resistir a mim"

"Ah! Eu vou..." - ela disse, ameaçando levantar-se, mas ele foi mais rápido e deitou-se sobre ela.

"Não" - ele balançou a cabeça, aproximando-se - "Você não vai".

Ela só pôde sorrir e deixar ele beijá-la.  
Hermione suspirou alto com o contato de seus lábios, naquela semana não pôde pensar em outra coisa, a não ser ele, o corpo dele e como sentia falta de tê-lo para si mesma. Pensando nisso, ela dirigiu suas mãos para as costas dele, enquanto o sentia sorrir, como se pensasse _"Você não resistiu!". _Mas como ela poderia? Ele era tão impregnável, contagiante, e diria até viciante.  
As mãos de Harry contornaram seu rosto, como se ele quisesse guardar cada traço, mesmo que soubesse que já estava guardado há tempos. Ele sentiu-a arfar e quebrar o beijo, com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

"Por que você fez isso?" - ela perguntou, os lábios inchados. Não que eu me incomode.

"Porque eu quis" - ele disse sorrindo, ela colocou os braços envolta do pescoço dele.

"_Hm. Muito bom_" - e o beijou novamente.

_Eu não acradito!_ - ela pensou_, eles se beijaram_! - fechando a porta do quarto, seus olhos caíram para o monte de pergaminhos que tinha na escrivaninha, em seguida para a velha e bela Edwigs.  
**_Paul precisa saber disso!_**  
Estava tão feliz que, por um momento, ignorou o frio que sentia.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

_Nota da Autora_: Me desculpem! Eu estava de férias e esqueci o disquete com os capítulos na minha casa e, para a onde eu fui, não havia como postar os capítulos! Bem, o que vocês acharam? Eu nunca escrevi um HH assim antes, sabe, com umas "_pegações_". Hehe.  
Mas vocês mal podem esperar se acham que eles vão se acertar tão "fácil" assim.  
Há muita coisa por vir... E eu não mudarei nada.  
Ah! Uma pergunta: _Gostaram da capa? (está lá, no meu profile)_o mérito é todo da Carmen, que me ajudou (_obrigada amigaa_!) e ela DETESTA HH. Olha o que eu faço as pessoas fazerem!

Hehe.

Bom, agradeço muito as reviews! E espero por mais!

**_Muitos beijos_**

_**Nathyy**_

() _**Não sei se é assim que escreve. Desculpe.**_


	7. Imprevisto!

**Nome da Fic:** Estava aqui

**Autor:** Nathalia R. Potter

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação etária:** _Inadequada para menores de 13 anos_

**Shipper:** Harry/Hermione (H/Hr)

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence. Fic sem fins lucrativos. Qualquer semelhança com outra fic é mera coincidência. Não plagie, por favoor!

**Sinopse:** Harry Potter tem uma filha e uma namorada, enfim... Uma vida estável, mas um dia o namoro acaba e Harry se vê na companhia da adorável Miss Granger, Amelie Potter fará o possível para juntar os dois. E eles vão descobrir que o amor sempre estava lá, bem, talvez não nessa ordem...

* * *

_**Capítulo VII.**_

_**Imprevisto!**_

_**Darling, so there you are**_

_**With that look on your face**_

_**As if you're never hurt**_

_** As if you're never down**_

"_Paul,_

_Você mal pode acreditar! **Eu **posso mal acreditar! _

_Acabei de ver a coisa mais romântica de todas!_

_Ai meu Merlin, estou tão, mas **tão, **feliz! _

_Mione veio jantar aqui hoje e adivinha! _

_DEU CERTO!_

_Nós conseguimos, com a desculpa de "fim de semana na casa da vovó", que meu pai e Hermione ficassem juntos e, eu te digo, não é por nada não, mas: ELES SÃO **TÃO **FOFOS!_

_Certo, certo, eu paro por aqui, primo._

_Bom, era só isso mesmo, agora eu vou dormir e me cobrir muito, porque estou meio mal._

_Abraços,_

_Amy"_

O garoto sorriu e guardou a carta em uma das gavetas da mesa de cabeceira

"_ Claro que iria dar certo..." - _disse a si mesmo, rindo levemente.

Harry bateu na porta do quarto de Amy franzindo a testa, aquilo nunca acontecera, sempre as sete horas Amelie Potter estava na cozinha, devidamente arrumada, esperando o pai calçar os sapatos e procurar a chave do carro, para poder levá-la na escola, e depois seguir para o Ministério.

Naquele dia, porém, Harry estava pronto, as chaves a mão, mas ela não estava na cozinha. E ele já estava atrasado.

Harry abriu a porta suspirando, e encontrou Amy deitada e envolta de cobertas, os cabelos estavam colados ao rosto, todo suado, e ela tremia levemente.

"Meu Deus..." - ele colocou a mão na testa da menina - "Amy!" - ele disse, desesperado. Harry observou o quarto, escuro, da menina suspirando e passando as mãos pelos cabelos ele pensou no que fazer. _Hermione_.

Ele pegou o telefone rapidamente e discou o número do celular da amiga, ele sabia que ela sempre o carregava, desde que Amelie nasceu ela o tinha, ela comprou dois, um para ela e outro para Harry e disse _Fique sempre com ele, se precisar, me ligue, eu farei o mesmo._ E ele sempre precisava.

"Fale Harry" - ela atendeu rapidamente.

"Você pode vir aqui! Rápido" - ele olhou para Amelie - "Amy não está bem e eu...".

"Já estou indo" - ela disse simplesmente.

Ela chegou em dez minutos, ela disse que foi o tempo de dar alta em um paciente e pegar pó-de-flú com Carine, bem, ele não se interessava em saber _quem era _Carine, mas devia muito a ela.

Hermione rapidamente fez uma poção e descobriu-a, tirou a roupa da menina e a colocou no banho, a trocou e pediu para Harry abrir as janelas e arrumar a cama, ele o fez, em seguida deitou Amelie na cama e a fez beber a poção, ela reclamou, mas - ao contrário de Harry - não tentou deixar resto.

"Agora descanse, meu bem" - ela beijou a testa da menina - "E se precisar, nós estamos aqui em baixo, é só chamar".

"Obrigada" - a menina disse sorrindo fracamente para os adultos, Hermione retribuiu e saiu com Harry do local.

"Ela vai melhorar, Harry" - Hermione disse, sentando-se com ele no sofá da sala, passando a mexer em seu cabelo - "Ela é criança e está frio, é normal isso acontecer" - ela sorriu para ele.

"O que nós faríamos sem você?" - ele perguntou baixinho.

"Bem..." - ela disse sorrindo travessa - "Provavelmente iriam gastar um bom dinheiro com Medi-Bruxos".

Ele beijou levemente seus lábios.

"Obrigado" - disse sinceramente.

"É meu dever, Harry. Eu sou praticamente a mãe de ela, ela é uma filha para mim... Não me perdoaria se não fizesse tudo que posso - e o que não posso - por ela" - ela sorriu - "E por você também" - tocou seu nariz, mordendo o lábio inferior. - "Vamos arrumar uma bandeja para Amy? Ela precisa se alimentar" - ela levantou-se rapidamente. - "Vem!".

"Papai... Eu não quero almoçar!".

"Querida, você não lembra o que Mione disse? Você precisa comer!" - ele disse, ajeitando a bandeja na cama da menina.

"Aonde ela foi?"

"Precisou voltar para o hospital" - ele disse - "beba ao menos o suco!" - ele disse sorrindo - "Por favor".

"Está bem" - ela bebeu - "Hermione disse que voltaria?".

"Sim" - ele sorriu - "Às vezes penso que você gosta mais de ela do que de mim, sabia!".

"Ah, que é isso papai! É apenas..." - ele assentiu.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem" - ele olhou para ela - "Daqui a pouco eu volto com mais comida e você_vai ter_ de comer!"

A campainha tocou tarde da noite. Três vezes.

"Oh, Harry" - Hermione murmurou, retirando a touca que usava - "Não deu para vir antes..." - ela mordeu o lábio inferior - "Ela está dormindo?".

"Sim, me perguntou muito sobre você" - ele sorriu para ela. - "Não se preocupe, eu expliquei que você teria de trabalhar".

"Obrigada" - ela bocejou - "bem, vou até o quarto dela" - disse - "E depois te dou sossego" - sorriu.

A menina dormia com um sorriso, Hermione colocou a mão na testa de Amy. _Sem febre. _Ela ajeitou os cabelos ruivos da menina e beijou-a no rosto.

"Boa noite, meu amor" - ela sussurrou, a menina abriu os olhos lentamente.

"Mione!" - ela disse lentamente.

"_Shhh_"- a morena lhe sorriu - "Volte a dormir! Amanhã cedo eu venho te ver, ok?".

A menina sorriu para ela.

"Está bem".

"Não quer mesmo dormir aqui?" - Harry perguntou pela décima vez.

"Não, Harry" - ela disse sorrindo, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. - "Obrigada".

"Você pode dormir no quarto de hóspedes, ou no meu..." -.

"Harry, boa noite" - ela lhe deu um beijo no rosto, ele virou o rosto e a beijou nos lábios, a pressionando contra a parede mais próxima, ela deixou-se perder em Harry e quebrou o beijo depois de um bom tempo.

"_Boa noite_" - ele desejou-lhe.

_CONTINUA..._

_Nota da Autora_: Que loucura! A fic meio que não "andou" nada, né? Aff. Okay, okay, o próximo capítulo é um bônus chamado: "Sim! Ciúme!", já dá para divagar, né?

Bem, beijos especiais à:

Cissy Black: Obrigada pelos elogios!

lukas: Fic perfeita? Oh, duvido! Hehe. Beijo!

Pri: Comentou no 5º cap, mas o "valeu" só veio agora mesmo! Um beijo e deixe outro review!

Camila Gryffindor: (idem), e a Amy é mtu fofa mesmo! Eu estou adorando escrever as partes dela! Bju!

Thaís: (idem) Bem, uns três cap vieram desde que vc deixou review! Espero que deixe mais e esteja gostando!

Thalita: (idem) Harry e Hermione são perfeitos sozinhos, juntos então! Nem se fala! Hehehe. JK não me 'abaixou' quanto a essa questão (ninguém consegue isso!). Bem, os capítulos estão aí. Deixe mais review, okay? Beijo!

¬¬

Bem, se vc NÃO deixou review, me faça mais feliz, por favor, e DEIXE!

Eu os amo! Hehe.

Muitos beijos e, para vcs, um pedacinho do que acontecerá nos próximos capítulos:

_"GRÁVIDA!" - Hermione disse alto, levantando-se rapidamente - "Não, não pode ser... Anne! É loucura...". _

"Mione, pense bem... Tudo se encaixa, não? Sua menstruação, seus enjôos, ânsias..." - sorriu e estendeu os braços para a amiga.

"Você está grávida, querida!".

¬(...)¬

_"Francamente, se for para ouvir meia dúzia de palavras sem nexo, eu prefiro ir ao médico saber o sexo do bebê agora" - ela disse cínica. _

"Você vai aonde?" - ele perguntou, farnzindo a testa.

"Harry, se você não quer essa responsabilidade, eu posso muito bem me virar sozinha, o quarto do bebê está quase pronto, só falta definir as cores, e é por isso que vou ao médico. Ver o sexo do bebê. Se você quiser vir, tudo bem, se não" - ela deu ombros - "Tanto faz".

¬(...)¬

_Cho Chang entrou, meio que sorrindo. _

"O que você está fazendo aqui!" - Hermione disse levantando-se rapidamente.

"Só vim lhe avisar, Srta. Granger, para ficar longe de Harry, está bem! Você ultimamente só está atrapalhando, bem... Não que algum dia tenha ajudado!" - ela suspirou - "Não sei o que acontece entre vocês, mas acho bm que acabe e logo. Por que eu não agüento mais!".

_**Aguardem...**_

Bem... é isso, deixem REVIEWS!

Muitos beijos,

Nathy

_**Nathyyy**_

Obs. Vocês conseguem ver a capa!

Obs 2. A música do inicio do cap anterior é do Dido "**Sand in my shoes" e a desse cap. É "**Eyes On Me" do Final Fantasie.


	8. Sim! Ciúme! Bônus

**Nome da Fic:** Estava aqui

**Autor:** Nathalia R. Potter

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação etária:** Inadequada para menores de 13 anos (vcs já sabem pq né?¬¬)

**Shipper**: Harry/Hermione (H/Hr)

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence. Fic sem fins lucrativos. Qualquer semelhança com outra fic é mera coincidência. Não plagie, por favoor!

**Sinopse:** Harry Potter tem uma filha e uma namorada, enfim... Uma vida estável, mas um dia o namoro acaba e Harry se vê na companhia da adorável Miss Granger, Amelie Potter fará o possível para juntar os dois. E eles vão descobrir que o amor sempre estava lá, bem, talvez não nessa ordem...

_Capítulo VIII._

_Sim! Ciúme!_

_Maybe silly for me to feel _

_This way about you and her  
Cuz I know she's been such a good friend _

_I know she has helped you through _

Capítulo VIII - Capítulo Bônus - Sim! Ciúme!

Uma semana passou voando para Harry, ele encontrava-se com Hermione esporadicamente e, quando isso acontecia, eles sempre relembravam o que aconteceu **'naquele'** sábado, bem, mas _só _com _beijos._

Ele sorriu para a secretária.

"Bom dia, Miss Grong" - ele desejou, a mulher levantou-se.

"Bom dia, Sr. Potter" - ela disse, sorrindo - "Uma jovem espera o senhor na sua sala, eu disse que não era bom entrar, mas ela insistiu..."

"Tudo bem, Monica" - ele disse sorrindo. - "Pode deixá-la entrar" - ele sorriu, quantas vezes teria de repetir aquela mulher que Hermione Granger tinha _carta branca_ em sua sala e não _deveria _ficar esperando em outro local que não fosse a **sua** sala?

Ele sorriu abrindo a porta.

"Mione, Amy pergun..." - ele parou, olhando para a mulher a sua frente, e franziu a testa - "O que **_você_** faz _aqui_?" - ele perguntou.

Cho sorriu.

"Bom dia, Harry" - ela disse docemente, ele andou até a mesa e depositou sua pasta lá, o moreno alto de cabelos espetados e olhos verdes arrumou os óculos.

"_O que faz aqui_?" - ele repetiu.

"Eu vim conversar com você, sobre o que aconteceu há... Semanas atrás, eu sei que deve ter sido difícil para você superar noss fim de relacionamento e eu... Lamento muito, mas eu também sofri! E Harry, vou te dizer uma coisa, se alguma outra mulher tivesse sido tratada daquele jeito, eu acredito que ela não te daria outra chance, como eu farei" - ela disse.

"Cho, você está _doida_?" - ele perguntou a ela, franzindo o cenho - "Eu não quero ficar com você, está tudo _acabado_, se lembra?".

"Harry... Eu entendo o que está sentindo, você é muito orgulhoso, por isso é melhor irmos com calma..." - ela sorriu. Harry contornou a mesa e apontou para a porta.

"Você poderia sair?" - ele perguntou.

"Querido..." - ela colocou as mãos no peito dele, e a porta se abriu.

"Oh, me desculpe" - a mulher a porta disse, mas não se moveu, pelo contrário, abriu mais a porta e cruzou os braços. Harry sorriu para si mesmo. Hermione vestia uma calca de pregas branca e uma blusa azul bebê, seus cabelos estavam soltos e ela usava um colar que ele havia dado de presente à ela, em seu aniversário.

"Certo" - Cho disse meio amargurada, Harry observou Hermione sacar a varinha do bolso da calça e sorrir para a chinesa. - "Até" - ela disse para Harry, beijando-lhe no rosto, saiu da sala sem ao menos acenar a Hermione.

"Eu não sabia que estavam se encontrando" - Hermione disse meio zangada, fechando a porta atrás de si com a varinha e caminhando até Harry, ele viu Hermione fazer mais um gesto com a varinha e presumiu que ela havia trancado-a e feito um feitiço anti-perturbante.

"Nós não estamos" - ele disse simplesmente, sentando-se em sua habitual cadeira.

"E o que eu acabei de ver, Harry!" - Hermione disse nervosa, andando até ele.

"Ela veio me dizer que estava tudo bem, que podíamos voltar".

"Ahá! Claro e, deixe-me adivinhar: _Você a beijou_?" - Hermione disse sarcástica.

"**Não**..." - ele balançou a cabeça - "Você chegou, não deu temp..." - Hermione estalou um tapa na cara dele.

"Você não vale nada, Potter!" - ela disse, ficando vermelha. Harry levantou-se e a prendeu contra a mesa e ele próprio.

"Você fica linda quando está com ciúmes!" - ele murmurou, aproximando-se mais, ela bateu os braços do peito dele.

"Me solta!" - disse raivosa.

"Hermione... Olhe em meus olhos..." - ele pediu, ela continuou a olhar para o chão, ele levantou seu queixo com uma mão, agora ele a olhava nos olhos - "Você acha mesmo que eu faria isso? Depois de tudo o que aconteceu?" - ela arfou e relaxou os músculos, Harry sorriu e aproximou-se, sentiu ela enlaçar os braços em torno do pescoço dele e acariciar seus cabelos lentamente.

"Não" - ela murmurou antes de, finalmente, beijá-lo lentamente, ele acariciava suas bochechas enquanto ela continuava mexendo em seu cabelo. Eles se separaram depois de um tempo e ele a ouviu perguntar - "Promete que nunca irá me deixar, aconteça o que for?".

Ele a beijou novamente, meio que sorrindo.

"Eu prometo" - ele sussurrou, olhando-a nos olhos.

_**Continua!**_

_Nota da Autora: Ai, gente, obrigada pelos reviews! Espero que tenham gostado! A próxima atualização não virá tãão cedo, porque estou em provas, mas assim que der um tempinho eu venho aqui, okay?_

_Muitos beijos e obrigada!_

_**Nathyyyy**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Nome da Fic:** Estava aqui

**Autor:** Nathalia R. Potter

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação etária:** Inadequada para menores de 13 anos (vcs já sabem pq né?¬¬)

**Shipper**: Harry/Hermione (H/Hr)

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence. Fic sem fins lucrativos. Qualquer semelhança com outra fic é mera coincidência. Não plagie, por favoor!

**Sinopse:** Harry Potter tem uma filha e uma namorada, enfim... Uma vida estável, mas um dia o namoro acaba e Harry se vê na companhia da adorável Miss Granger, Amelie Potter fará o possível para juntar os dois. E eles vão descobrir que o amor sempre estava lá, bem, talvez não nessa ordem...

_ i b Capítulo VIII._

_Sim! Ciúme!_

_Tomorrow´s back to work and down to sanitation  
Run a bath and then clear up the mess I made before I left here  
Try to remind myself that I was happy here  
Before I knew that I could get on the plane and fly away  
From the road where the cars never stop going through the night  
To a life where I can watch the sunset  
And take my time  
Take all our time_

/i /b 

Capítulo IX -

Domingo de manhã Amy correu até a avó.

"Minha linda!" - Molly disse, acariciando o cabelo da menina - "Onde está seu pai?".

"Na cozinha, conversando com Tio Ron" - Molly sorriu para a menina - "Venha até aqui, Hermione trouxe aqueles biscoitos que amamos!"

"Ela está aqui?" - A ruivinha perguntou.

"Sim... Ela foi até o banheiro, não estava se sentindo muito bem..." - Amy olhou para a avó.

"Mione está doente?".

"Não, querida" - ela passou as mãos nos cabelos dela - "Só trabalhou demais essa semana. Ah, aqui estão os biscoitos!" - ela estendeu a caixa azul para a menina.

"Hm! Estão ótimos!".

"Vejo que a i _Srta_ _Potter /i _ já atacou meus biscoitos, não é?" - Amy ouviu uma voz atrás dela, Hermione sorria, com os braços na cintura.

"Eles são muito bons!" - A menininha disse, sorrindo para a mulher e a abraçando em seguida.

"Como vai a ruivinha mais linda de todas! Hein?" - a menina sorriu.

"Hermione?" - ele perguntou, batendo na porta do banheiro. A porta abriu-se rapidamente.

"Oh, olá, Harry" - ela disse, beijando-o no rosto.

"Bom dia" - ele lhe abraçou, ela o empurrou gentilmente.

"O que, b _exatamente /b _, você passou Harry?" - ela perguntou.

"É somente meu desodorante... _Você está bem_?" - ela fez que sim e entrou rapidamente no banheiro.

"Acho que estou com um vírus ou coisa assim, me enjôo muito ultimamente, ontem foi com o perfume de uma paciente minha!" - ela sorriu, lavando a boca em seguida.

Ele aproximou-se da mulher passou a mão por seu rosto.

"Você está okay mesmo?".

"Eu estou" - ela disse, ficando na ponta dos pés e beijando-o levemente nos lábios. - "Obrigada por perguntar".

Amy surgiu na porta, olhando para os dois sorrindo.

"Vovô está dizendo para vocês descerem antes que Tio Rony acabe com a comida, e vou dizer uma coisa à vocês: Lilá está comendo (_muito_) mais do que ele".

"Então Lil" - Hermione chamou - "Quando a bebê nasce!" - a mulher grávida sorriu.

"Mês que vem. Dia quatorze" - ela sorriu - "Mal posso esperar!".

Hermione sorriu para a outra, igualmente feliz. Um de seus maiores sonhos é ter um filho, um dos únicos que não foi realizado. Por mais que pareça coisa de menina, ela gostaria, i _claro! /i _, era algo tão perfeito...

Não que não considerasse Amy sua filha, de modo algum, é só que... Com ela foi tão inesperado; como se tivessem dado a ela um trabalho inteiro a ser concluído e ela não soubesse como. De fato, ela aprendeu muito com o nascimento de Amy, junto com Harry, descobriram o valor da responsabilidade e da educação, ela lembra-se até hoje que em uma noite, ainda quando Amy tinha dois anos; eles estavam deitados no sofá, aninhados, perto da lareira.

_ i "O que você gostaria que Amelie fosse?" - ela perguntou a Harry._

_"Bem..." - ele disse lentamente - "Não tenho a mínima idéia, é muito cedo, não acha?" - Hermione sorriu._

_"Eu sei, só estava pensando... Daqui a alguns anos..." - uma pausa ocorreu entre os dois, eles se entreolharam._

_"Isso é assustador" - Harry havia comentado, ela concordara. /i _

Céus! Eles tinham na época, vinte! Eram muito novos para criar um bebê, i _realmente, aprendemos muito_. /i 

Saindo de seu devaneio, deparou-se com Harry sorrindo para ela. O que ele estaria pensando? Ela, como uma adolescente, abaixou os olhos para o prato, corando.

No dia seguinte, Hermione acordou mal disposta e Anne Hoen, sua amiga e colega de trabalho, achou melhor ela ser examinada.

"Anne... Eu estou bem, sério" - ela disse - "São só uns enjôos e umas coisas bobas!".

"Estou falando sério, ultimamente essas i _coisas bobas /i _ estão matando gente, e você sabe!" - Hermione ficou séria e olhou para ela.

"Tudo bem... Faça uns exames comigo, okay?"

i b CONTINUA... /i /b 

i Nota da Autora: /i Olá! Bom, vocês me perdoaram? Porque tipo, eu achei que vocês não gostaram do último capítulo, mas era um bônus e tal... TINHA que ser pequeno...

Hehe. Espero que tenham gostado deste aqui!

b Respondendo a um comentário que eu não entendi: /b O Harry, claro, sente o Voldemort e por isso ficou ruim em um dos livros... Sonhos... Lembram!

Mas, bom, a Amelie não tem nada a ver com isso! Essa é uma estória a parte, romântica e tal. Eu escrevo umas coisas mais complicadas, envonvendo mais 'mistério' (raramente)... Mas essa não tem NADA a ver com Voldemort, okay!

Bem, respondendo isso, acho que vou.

MUITO obrigada pelos comentários.

Comentem mais, okay?

Beijos.¬¬

Nathyyy


	10. Capítulo X

Capítulo X.

"Certo, Mr Colli, você já pode ir... E lembre-se de beber sua poção de hora em hora, okay?" - o homem fez que sim para ela e Hermione estendeu a mão.

"Obrigada, doutora" - ela sorriu.

Hermione colocou as mãos na cabeça e ouviu uma batida na porta, "Entre" - ela disse, uma mulher de estatura média, cabelos pintados de vermelho e os olhos mais pretos que ela já vira entrou.

"Hey, Anne" - Hermione sentou-se na cadeira, acomodando-se melhor - "São meus exames? O que eu tenho?"

Anne sorriu para Hermione.

"Bem... Certamente isso não te matará, mas te deixará surpresa. Eu presumi que fosse um simples vírus mais complicado de gripe bruxa, mas..."

"O que eu tenho, Anne?" - a morena perguntou, Anne estendeu os papéis a ela, com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Veja você mesma".

"GRÁVIDA?!" - Hermione disse alto, levantando-se rapidamente - "Não, não pode ser... Anne! É loucura...".

"Mione, pese bem... Tudo se encaixa, não? Sua menstruação, seus enjôos, ânsias..." - sorriu e estendeu os braços para a amiga.

"Você está grávida, querida!".

Ela pediu dispensa do plantão naquela tarde, precisava pensar...

_E Harry... _

_Meu Deus! Ele não vai querer essa responsabilidade novamente, não é mesmo?_

_Como eu vou contar isso à ele?! E meus pais? Amelie..._

_Meu Deus..._

_Eu estou encrencada._

_Lembrou-se do comentário de Anne._

_**"Você terá trabalho... O bebê não fez nem mesmo um mês que está em sua barriga e você já sente tudo isso!".**_

Ela sentou-se no sofá de sua casa, pondo as mãos na cabeça.

_O que eu farei agora?!_

Inesperadamente, ela esqueceu que era quinta-feira e que Amy e Harry viriam jantar, lembrou-se somente quando a campainha tocou e ela foi obrigada a sair de seu quarto.

"Mione!" - a menina atirou-se em seus braços - "Você está bem?" - Hermione sorriu para a ruiva.

"_Ótima_" - ela disse sem muita emoção.

Harry beijou seu rosto.

"Hm... Já preparou o jantar?" - ele disse, meio que confuso porque Hermione já estava de pijamas.

"Ah, Harry, eu me esqueci completamente... Eu estou morrendo de dor de cabeça, foi um dia terrível" - ela disse, colocando a mão na cabeça.

"Okay... Eu faço o jantar enquanto você cuida de Amy, tudo bem?" - Hermione sorriu.

"Sim".

"_Como vai a minha amiga mais grávida de todas_?!" - Anne disse entrando na sala da mulher.

"Péssima" - ela disse, com as mãos nos olhos - "Enjôo com tudo e não posso ver abóbora na minha frente!" - Hermione disse, fazendo um gesto para a amiga sentar-se em uma cadeira de paciente.

"Já contou para ele?" - a morena franziu a testa.

"Ele quem?!" - Anne riu.

"**Seu avô**!" - disse brincando - "Para o pai da criança!".

Hermione olhou para Anne Hoen, as lágrimas beirando os olhos.

"Anne, se você soubesse a metade da estória" - balançou a cabeça.

"Me conte, então!".

Anne sorriu, perplexa.

"Harry Potter!" - ela disse.

"Pois é...".

"Mione, você mesma disse, ele é seu melhor amigo. Ele vai ter que entender!" - Anne insistiu. - "Veja... Isso acontece, e nós sabemos que a culpa não é toda sua, cinqüenta por cento é de ele também!".

"Eu sei, mas...".

A ruiva aproximou-se de Hermione.

"Escute, você vai me prometer que vai falar isso para ele" - Hermione desviou o olhar - "_Ou_ eu mesma falo".

Hermione conseguiu sorrir.

"Eu prometo"

CONTINUA...

Nota da Autora: Estupidamente pequeno, não? Por isso vou postar já o capítulo XI, táá?? Obrigada pelas Raviews, eu achei que tinham esquecido do fic!

Hehe.

Beeijão.

Naá.


	11. Somente não me deixe

Nome da Fic: Estava aqui

Autor: Nathalia R. Potter

Gênero: Romance

Classificação etária: Inadequada para crianças. (haha, mas se quiser ler...)

Shipper: Harry/Hermione (H/Hr)

Disclaimer: Olha, nada disso é meu. Só escrevo o que vem na minha imaginação, e o que acho que é certo. Não me processem. Não copie minha fic. Não faça maldade, eu estou aqui para o bem .

Sinopse: Harry Potter tem uma filha e uma namorada, enfim... Uma vida estável, mas um dia o namoro acaba e Harry se vê na companhia da adorável Miss Granger, Amelie Potter fará o possível para juntar os dois. E eles vão descobrir que o amor sempre estava lá, bem, talvez não nessa ordem...

Capítulo XI.  
_Somente, não (me) deixe._

Como eu queria que você ficasse...

Por um tempo, quanto você pode?

Um dia? Dois, três?

Não importa...

Desde que fique.

Me siga, me complete...

E somente não me deixe.

Capítulo XI

_Ela observou sorrindo quando aquele homem alto, de olhos estrondosamente verdes e cabelos espetados veio até ela._

_"E o que você queria me falar, querida?" - ele perguntou, beijando-a em seguida._

_"Estou grávida" - ela disse, e de repente, ele fechou os olhos e olhou para ela._

_"COMO É?!" – ele fez uma cara assustada – "Hermione eu não posso estar ouvindo isso!"._

"Hermione?!" - Harry disse, tocando seu ombro. - "Você está bem?" - ele perguntou baixinho. Já havia se passado um mês desde aquela "conversa" com Anne, mas ela ainda não criara coragem, a amiga ameaçava-lhe de contar tudo a Harry, porque, ela insistia, _Ele é o **pai!**_

Hermione sabia que não poderia esconder aquilo de ele, e que ele poderia se zangar com ela se descobrisse de outra forma.

"Ron..." - Lilá disse, olhando para Hermione - "Hermione me parece diferente" - ela comentou baixinho para o marido.

"_Hm..._ Ela deve ter pintado o cabelo" - Ronald disse, simplesmente.

"Não... _Não é isso!"_

"Eu estou bem..." - Hermione disse, olhando para o prato - "Só estou sem fome".

"Querida, você precisa se alimentar!" - Sra. Weasley disse, do outro lado da mesa. Hermione fez que sim.

_Chegou a hora._

"Harry" - ela chamou - "Eu poderia falar com você depois?" - Harry sorriu para ela.

"Quando quiser"

"Seu pai está te chamando" - Paul disse a Amelie, que conversava na sala dos Weasley com Hermione.

"Ah não! Eu não quero ir agora!" - a menina disse, suspirando alto, Harry apareceu ao seu lado, sorrindo.

"Meu amor, nós temos que ir... Eu preciso ir ao Ministério trabalhar, a Cho me pediu que...".

"Cho?" - Hermione não pôde deixar de perguntar.

"Sim, minha missão é com ela" - ele disse - "Ah, Mione... Eu queria mesmo falar com você sobre isso" - Harry virou-se para as crianças. - "Bem, Amy, eu vou conversar com Mione, daqui a pouco eu te chamo, okay?".

Amelie sorriu para Hermione.

"Harry! Eu, _nãoacredito_!" - Hermione disse desconcertada. - "Você me garantiu que não tinham nada!"

"Nós não temos!" - ele disse, mexendo nos cabelos - "É só uma missão estúpida, não pude evitar... Lupin insistiu."

"Harry, você têm uma FILHA! Não pode ficar se arriscando desse jeito!"

"Mas Her-"

"E quanto a mim?! E quanto a nós?!" - ela olhou para ele, quase chorando.

"Por que está chorando?" - ele aproximou-se de ela, secando a lágrima que caiu - "Só vou ficar um mês longe, _minha linda_".

"Mas... E nós?" - balbuciou.

"Se você precisar de mim, me ligue, eu volto correndo" - ele a beijou levemente - "Prometo".

"Tudo bem..." - ela respirou fundo - "Me desculpe por estar chorando, eu só..."

Ele a beijou, ela suspirou alto, sentia falta daquilo, raramente, depois que descobrira estar grávida, deixava Harry fazer aquilo, ela já conversara com ele e havia dito que aquilo não poderia mais acontecer, porque, afinal, eles não tinham _nada,_ eram amigos e amigos não _faziam aquilo._

Mas estavam fazendo. De novo.

Ela passou as mãos pelas costas dele, as lágrimas chegando até os olhos, pensando no terror que sua vida havia se transformado, tentando esconder os enjôos e desejos secretos - pequenos, sim, mas estava tendo -, a não ser de Anne, ninguém podia ouvir as doideiras que ela dizia de vez em quando. _Com a **sorte **que eu tenho_ - pensou -_Cho e Harry voltarão da missão casados_

Ele afastou-se e ofereceu-lhe um sorriso, que ela não conseguiu retribuir. Uma lágrima caiu, e Harry beijou seu rosto.

"Deixo Amy em sua casa as oito" - ele disse baixinho - "Você pode ficar com ela por mim?".

"Claro".

_Dói saber que quem você mais gosta está na Itália, com a ex-namorada que ainda gosta dele, sabia?_

_Dói saber que ele nem desconfia que você está tendo enjôos e outras coisas simplesmente porque você está grávida. Dele._

_Dói ouvir no telefone "Estou com saudades"._

_Dói ouvir "E não pense que eu me esqueci que você queria falar comigo!"._

_Como eu queria que ele esquecesse. Como **eu **queria esquecer..._

"Amy, o café está pronto!" - ela anunciou, sentando-se a mesa naquele sábado de manhã.

A menina veio correndo.

"Eu fiz uns daqueles biscoitos ontem a noite" - ela disse a Amelie.

"Sério?" - a morena fez que sim - "Por que você não mora com a gente? Eu comeria seu café todos os dias! _Não que o do papai seja ruim, mas..."_

"Eu prefiro as panquecas com mel, e você prefere os biscoitos, não?" - a menina riu.

"Eu também gosto das panquecas do papai!".

A morena sorriu, bebendo leite.

_"Você poderia fazer isso todo dia, sabia?" - ela perguntou, beijando o pescoço dele, sentada em seu colo, comendo a panqueca._

_"Eu faria... Mas só para ver você comer aqui" - ele a beijou, sentindo o gosto de mel nos lábios._

"Amy, atenda a porta, por favor?" - Hermione gritou do banheiro, a menina largou o livro que lia no sofá e abriu a porta.

"Olá!" - a moça disse - "Você deve ser a pequena Amy" - ela disse, mexendo nos cabelos da menina.

"Sim" - ela disse - "E a senhora...?"

"Oh, não!" - ela fez um gesto com as mãos. - "Me chame de Anne, querida!".

"Anne! Que bom que veio!" - Hermione disse, sorrindo.

"Não poderia deixar de vir... Além do mais -" ela sorriu para Amy - "Eu tinha que conhecer Amelie".

"Venha!" - Amy disse - "Vamos comer mais dos seus biscoitos, Mione!" - ela virou-se para Anne - "Você já _provou_ os biscoitos dela?".

"Aonde ela foi?"

"Tomar banho... Ela tinha que lavar os cabelos é melhor que não lave tão tarde da noite..." - Hermione disse, terminado de secar os pratos.

"Amiga... Quando ele volta?" - Hermione mordeu o lábio.

"Acho que semana que vem"

"Bem, então, de semana que vem _não passa_! Escutou?!" - a morena fez que sim.

"Eu sei. _Não vai passar" _murmurou para si mesma.

_**Continuaaaaaa**_

Bem, obrigada novamente pelos reviews e espero que este capitulo também mereça...

Reviews ok??

Beijos.

Nathyy


	12. Capítulo XII

Nome da Fic: Estava aqui

Autor: Nathalia R. Potter

Gênero: Romance

Classificação etária: PG

Shipper: Harry/Hermione (H/Hr)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence. Fic sem fins lucrativos. Qualquer semelhança com outra fic é mera coincidência. Não plagie, por favoor!

Sinopse: Harry Potter tem uma filha e uma namorada, enfim... Uma vida estável, mas um dia o namoro acaba e Harry se vê na companhia da adorável Miss Granger, Amelie Potter fará o possível para juntar os dois. E eles vão descobrir que o amor sempre estava lá, bem, talvez não nessa ordem...  
Agora não? Sim!  
_Capítulo XII._

Daquele sábado não passaria, ela tinha certeza, levaria Amy para um almoço nos Weasley e Harry chegaria pela tarde, então, ele anunciaria seu romance com Cho e ela se intrometeria e diria_ Hey! Você não pode fazer isso!__** Eu estou grávida!**_  
Fim.  
_Ou não..._

"Amelie!" - Arthur gritou assim que viu Amy na porta da cozinha, a ruivinha olhou para Hermione, que assentiu sorrindo, e jogou-se nos braços do avô. - "Quantas saudades...". - O homem separou-se - "Hermione! Como vai? Harry feletonou da Itália e disse que chegaria a tarde...".

"Que bom" - ela disse sorrindo, Amy olhou para ela. - "Sr. Weasley, eu já volto, okay?".

Malditos enjôos! - ela pensou, saindo do banheiro.

"Mione!" - Molly gritou, vindo a seu encontro.

"Olá, Senhora Wes..." - a mulher a empurrou no banheiro rapidamente e a assustou.

"Querida, você está me deixando muito preocupada!" - ela disse, franzindo a testa. - "Esses seus enjôos! Você parece que está gr..." - a mulher disse lentamente, em seguida, arregalou os olhos - "Você está grávida, querida?!" - Hermione não agüentou, debulhou em lágrimas.

"E-eu sou a p-pior pessoa de todas! Eu! Não respeito ninguém! Sou uma crápula! Harry... Cho..." - Molly passou os bracinhos envolta da morena, fraternalmente.

"Não se sinta assim, meu bem, você não é! Você é fantástica!" - ela olhou para ela - "E, quanto a Harry, acha mesmo que ficará com Chang, depois de saber que a pessoa que ele mais ama no mundo está esperando um filho dele?!"

Hermione riu, meio tristonha.

"E-eu não sei, Molly" - secou os olhos e encontrou os da mulher, bravos.

"Eu te digo: Não, ele não vai!".

Já passava das três da tarde quando ouviram um característico barulho de gente apartando, da sala, Amelie saiu rapidamente do colo de Hermione e gritou: "PAPAI!", caindo, em seguida, nos braços do homem.

"Olá, meu amor" - ele disse, a beijando no rosto.

Hermione olhou para Molly como se dissesse 'Agora não!', mas ela foi mais rápida.

"Amy, querida, vamos lá com vovô, ele queria te mostrar uma vassoura nova!" - Hermione amaldiçoou Sra Weasley.

"Oi" - Harry disse, aproximando-se de ela.

Ela levantou-se e tentou sorrir.

"Boa tarde" - pôde dizer - "como foi a viagem?" - Harry passou os braços pelo pescoço dela e a trouxe mais para perto.

"Eu não quero falar disso agora, está bem?" - ela só teve tempo para assentir e sentir seus lábios nos dele novamente, então, a imagem de Anne surgiu em sua frente, falando _Ele é o pai! Tem que saber!_, E Sra Weasley sorrindo para ela. _Ele vai adorar!_

"Preciso te falar uma coisa" - ela disse se afastando, ele olhou incrédulo para ela - "Sobre o que aconteceu aquele sábado... Na minha casa".

Ele assentiu e pegou a mão dela.

"Posso comer alguma coisa antes? Eu estou morto de fome".

Ela o observou dar uma mordida em um biscoito e beber uns goles de água por cima.

"O que você queria me dizer?" – ele perguntou à ela, meio que sorrindo. Então, ela perdeu a coragem, afinal, ela poderia fugir e criar o bebê bem longe de Londres, não é mesmo?

"Eu... Nada" - murmurou, olhando para baixo.

"Hermione" – ele aproximou-se – "Você nunca foi assim! Vamos, me conte..." – ele beijou seu rosto – "Não pode ser tão ruim assim. É alguma coisa ligada ao que aconteceu 'aquele' sábado? Já disse para vo...".

"Isso é sério, Harry!" – ela quase gritou – "E-eu... Estou esperando um filho seu" – disse vacilante.

_**Falei**_. Foi a primeira coisa que passou por sua mente. Ela afastou os braços dele, de perto dela e murmurou.

"Não foi nada combinado, foi..." - ela suspirou - "Não tenho idéia de como, nem porque isso acontece comigo. Harry" - ela o chamou, mas não conseguiu olhá-lo - "Eu não suportaria se você me deixasse agora" - sussurrou, virando-se para a pia, não notando que ele aproximava-se dela, ela virou-se rapidamente.

O olhar dele estava vago, e tinha alguma coisa que ela não sabia o que era _exatamente.___

_"Bem" - ele disse lentamente - "O que você quer fazer?" - ele disse, confuso - "Quero dizer, você pode ir morar comigo, Amy não se importará, tenho certeza e, além do mais, você ajudará bastan..." - ele segurou seu queixo. - "Não chore" - ele aproximou-se de ela e a abraçou.___

_"Me desculpe, eu sou uma estúpida, mas o que aconteceu... Eu estou desesperada e sozinha e estou com medo! O que vou dizer a meus pais? O que direi a Amy? Harry... Isso é tão difícil e você têm a sua vida, têm a Cho..."___

_Ele a beijou, sentindo um gosto salgado, por causa das lágrimas.___

_"Você não está sozinha. Cinqüenta por cento disto" - colocou as mão na barriga dela - "É meu!"- sussurrou - "Não fique desesperada, nem com medo, já passamos por coisas piores, não é? E você vai dizer a seus pais que está esperando um filho meu. Só isso e, se eles exigirem um casamento, bem, diga que vai se casar..." - ele disse, meio que rindo - "Amelie vai adorar um irmãozinho" - ele disse, bem próximo dela - "Amy te ama tanto!" - ele a beijou novamente, dizendo para si mesmo: Eu também - "E eu não tenho nada com a Cho!".__  
__  
__Continuaaaaaaa!__  
___

_Nota da Autora : resolvi pelo menos postar tudo aqui, néé??_

_Já postarei todos de uma vez para concluir a fic!_

_BEIJOS, QUERIDOSSSSSS!_


	13. Capítulo XIII

Nome da Fic: Estava aqui

Nome da Fic: Estava aqui

Autor: Nathalia R. Potter

Gênero: Romance

Classificação etária: PG

Shipper: Harry/Hermione (H/Hr)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence. Fic sem fins lucrativos. Qualquer semelhança com outra fic é mera coincidência. Não plagie, por favoor!

Sinopse: Harry Potter tem uma filha e uma namorada, enfim... Uma vida estável, mas um dia o namoro acaba e Harry se vê na companhia da adorável Miss Granger, Amelie Potter fará o possível para juntar os dois. E eles vão descobrir que o amor sempre estava lá, bem, talvez não nessa ordem...

_**Capítulo XIII.**__**  
**__**Uma (ou duas...) descoberta (s). **_

Capítulo XIII.

A barriga de Hermione estava bem maior, ela sentia enjôos bem mais freqüentemente, mas estava mais tranqüila.  
As pessoas já comentavam que ela estava grávida, mas ela não dava ouvidos, simplesmente porque não se importava com os outros.

"Bom dia, Monica" - ela desejou para secretária - "Harry está em reunião?".

"Não, mas..." - a mulher sorriu para ela e entrou na sala.

"Obrigada".

Ela abriu a porta, sorrindo.

"Harry, você já es..." - ela franziu a testa - "_O que está acontecendo aqui_?"

Cho afastou-se de Harry e apartou, ali mesmo, Hermione fechou a porta estrondosamente e, quase gritando, falou.

"Me desculpe, por atrapalha o seu agarramento!"

"Hermione, não é nada disso!" - ele aproximou-se dela.

"Você não precisa se justificar! Eu não sou nada sua, certo? Não sou sua namorada, esposa, somente melhor amiga. E, por isso, você não me deve explicações!" - ela disse rapidamente.

"Você é mãe dos meus filhos" - ele disse - "Eu te devo explicações! Cho... Ela... Chegou-"

"Francamente, se for para ouvir meia dúzia de palavras sem nexo, eu prefiro ir ao médico saber o sexo do bebê agora" - ela disse cínica.

"Você vai aonde?" - ele perguntou, franzindo a testa.

"Harry, se você não quer essa responsabilidade, eu posso muito bem me virar sozinha, o quarto do bebê está quase pronto, só falta definir as cores, e é por isso que vou ao médico. Ver o sexo do bebê. Se você quiser vir, tudo bem, se não" - ela deu ombros - "Tanto faz".

Ele olhou apreensivo para o relógio.

"Eu não posso, realm...".

Ela murmurou algo como "**Já esperava**" - e apartou.

"Srta Granger?" - ela sorriu para a Anne - "Você está esperando gêmeos. Dois meninos grandes e fortes" - Hermione enxugou os olhos, em seguida os fechou.  
_Queria que estivesse aqui, Harry_.

"Dra. Hoen? Tem um senhor que gostaria-" - a curandeira disse, abrindo a porta.

"Com licença?" - o homem entrou na sala, sorrindo ao ver Hermione - "Céus, até que enfim te achei!" - ele disse. - "Perdi muita coisa?" - perguntou apreensivo, Hermione estendeu a mão para ele, que a pegou a apertou.

"Dois meninos, Harry" - ela disse, mal podendo acreditar na reação que ele teve.  
Anne abriu um sorriso.  
'Nada de diferente das reações de qualquer casal apaixonado', pensou, vendo Harry distribuir curtos beijos pelo rosto e boca de Hermione.

Mesmo não morando com os Potter, Hermione jantava na casa deles quase todos os dias, mas hoje Harry estava tão estabanado com a notícia que ela foi forçada a ajudar na cozinha - não que não fizesse antes, mas Harry não gostava muito - junto com Amy.

"Sabe qual foi a última vez que vi um homem assim?" - Amy perguntou, Hermione sorriu para a menina e fez que não, sentando-se ao lado de ela na mesa. - "Foi o tio Ron. Naquele dia que Marisa nasceu. Você lembra?" - ela perguntou à Hermione, que olhou para Harry.

"Meu bem" - ele acomodou-se na cadeira - "Nós precisamos te contar uma coisa..." - olhou para Hermione, que lhe deu um meio sorriso.

"Você vai ter dois irmãozinhos" - ela disse, lentamente.

"Hermione está grávida" - o homem completou.

Os olhos verdes da menina arregalaram-se e ela sorriu, abertamente.

"JURA?" - ela gritou, mal podendo acreditar, ela atirou os braços ao redor de Hermione - "Obrigada! Obrigada!" - ela dizia - "E o nome deles? Eu tenho muitas idéias, bem, eu sempre gostei de Michel, mas Robert é bem bonitinho também, e você vai morar aqui né?" - ela dizia rapidamente, e Hermione pôde apenas fazer que sim com a cabeça e olhar para Harry, que olhava para ela como se dissesse "Eu não disse que ela iria _amar_?".  
Ela teria de dar o braço a torcer, Harry havia acertado.

CONTINUA

_Nota da Autora_:

I'll loves Harry and Hermione Foreveeeeeeeeeeeer!

Mais beijos!

_**Nathalia**_


	14. Capítulo XIV

Nome da Fic: Estava aqui

Nome da Fic: Estava aqui

Autor: Nathalia R. Potter

Gênero: Romance

Classificação etária: PG

Shipper: Harry/Hermione (H/Hr)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence. Fic sem fins lucrativos. Qualquer semelhança com outra fic é mera coincidência. Não plagie, por favoor!

Sinopse: Harry Potter tem uma filha e uma namorada, enfim... Uma vida estável, mas um dia o namoro acaba e Harry se vê na companhia da adorável Miss Granger, Amelie Potter fará o possível para juntar os dois. E eles vão descobrir que o amor sempre estava lá, bem, talvez não nessa ordem...

Capítulo XIV

How didn't I see before?

You, don't blame me. . .

It was here and we didn't see

We waited so much

We wanted so much

We loved so much

It is was simply here

Was here

"Não, Harry... O berço azul! É azul!" - ela disse ao telefone - "Verde?" - suspirou - "Fale para Amy escolher o mais bonito, está bem?".

Alguém bateu na porta e ela disse "Entre".

Cho Chang entrou, meio que sorrindo.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?!" - Hermione disse levantando-se rapidamente.

"Só vim lhe avisar, Srta. Granger, para ficar longe de Harry, está bem?! Você ultimamente só está atrapalhando, bem... Não que algum dia tenha ajudado!" - ela suspirou - "Não sei o que acontece entre vocês, mas acho bm que acabe e logo. Por que eu não agüento mais!".

Hermione riu.

"Você não agüenta? Bem, pelo que eu saiba, você e Harry não têm mais nada; então eu e ele podemos fazer o que bem entendermos! Escutou? E eu não vou me afastar porque uma pessoa como você quer!" - Hermione disse, meio que sorrindo - "Bem, eu preciso terminar meu plantão de sábado e ficaria muito feliz se você saísse daqui logo!" - apontou a varinha para a porta, que se abriu rapidamente.

Eles haviam decidido que não havia por quê - okay... Eles não, mais Hermione do que Harry e Amy - dela e os bebês irem morar com Harry e Amelie, e que ficariam na casa de Hermione, por isso ela apartou lá, depois do expediente, no quarto dos bebês.

"Harry" - ela o viu, ajeitando os berços no quarto, dois berços estavam um em cada parede, no quarto havia um pequeno sofá e uma grande janela ao lado do armário branco, perto do sofá havia prateleiras com brinquedos que todos os tipos e o quarto era todo verde claro.

"Ah, oi Mione" - ele aproximou-se e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

"Ficou ótimo!" - ele sorriu.

"Amy ajudou... Ela foi à casa de Ron, Paul mandou uma coruja e eu a levei até lá" - Ele notou o olhar que a mulher tinha e passou um dos braços pelo ombro dela. - "O que houve?"

"Cho foi me intimar para que fique _'bem longe'_ de você, parece que vamos ter problemas, Harry" - ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Não ligue para as besteiras que ela fala" - ele tocou seu nariz.

"Como eu não vou ligar, Harry?! Há semanas atrás eu a encontrei te **beijando** na sua sala e hoje ela vem me falar para eu ficar longe de você!".

Ela afastou-se.

"Me desculpa," - ele disse - "eu sou péssimo nisso" - olhou em seus olhos - "Eu só te peço um pouco de paciência... Assim como eu estou tendo. Você pensa que eu gosto de ficar calado, sem dizer para todos que eu vou ter dois filhos com você?! Hermione!" - ele segurou seu rosto - "A escolha foi sua... Espere mais um pouco, por favor".

Ela desviou o olhar do dele.

"Está bem".

Sábado Hermione acordou cedo, era aniversário de Amelie e ela havia combinado com Harry de ele passar na casa dela, pegá-la para irem juntos até a Toca, onde a menina havia dormido.  
Ela estava bebendo um gole de suco quando ele apartou na cozinha dela.

"Olá" - ele disse, com um sorriso grande, aproximando-se dela. Hermione ofereceu-lhe um de seus melhores sorrisos antes de beijá-lo no rosto.

"Vamos?" - ela disse, arrumando o vestido que usava.

"Parabéns, querida!" - Hermione disse a Amelie assim que a avistou, no jardim.

A menina jogou-se nos braços dela, sorrindo.

"Obrigada titia" - ela disse, mas a morena não notou quando Harry piscou para Amelie, marotamente.

Harry pigarreou, chamando a atenção dos presentes na sala, na hora de "_cortar o bolo_!".

"Antes de cortarmos o bolo, eu e Amy temos uma coisa a fazer" - o homem disse, pegando a menina no colo. Alguns murmúrios foram ouvidos.

"Mione..." - a menina a chamou para ela juntar-se a eles, sorrindo.

"Não" - a outra disse lentamente, corando.

"Venha!" - Harry a chamou, Hermione chegou até eles. - "Bem," - ele disse alto - "A maioria de vocês não sabem, mas Amelie ganhará dois irmãozinhos" - a menina sorriu, Hermione cerrou os olhos para ele.

"O que você est...".

Harry aproximou-se da mulher e olhou para ela, pegando uma caixinha dentro de seus bolsos.

"Você sabe que é importante para mim" - ele disse sussurrando.

"_**Para nós**_!" - Amy corrigiu, alguns riram.

"Harry..." - a mulher disse, as lágrimas beirando os olhos. - "Não faça isso... Voc-"

"Para nós" - Harry continuou - "Mas eu não sei se você sabe o quanto é importante para mim. O quanto eu te amo..." - ele murmurou - "Não sei se você sente a mesma coisa, mas ficaria muito feliz só de saber se você sente um quarto do que eu sinto por você, seria muito até, nos últimos messes tentei separar meus sentimentos e minhas responsabilidades paternas com medo de sua reação quanto a eles, eu só..." – ele suspirou – "Mione, eu quero mesmo que você seja minha esposa" - ele ajoelhou-se e Amy sorriu, vendo Hermione chorar. - "Você aceita se casar comigo?"

Hermione sorriu abertamente, as lagrimas caindo pela face, e o puxou pela blusa, o abraçando forte.

"Claro que sim" - ela disse no ouvido dele, em seguida ouviu ele suspirar contente e colocar a aliança cravejada de diamantes em seu dedo anelar. – "Eu te amo tanto!" – disse suavemente – "Mais, muito mais do que apenas um quarto do que sente por mim, querido" – ela estremeceu em seus braços – "Muito mais...".

Ele afastou-se gentilmente e pressionou seus lábios contra os dela, a beijando. Sentiu ela sorrir, enquanto o beijava apaixonadamente.

"_PARABÉNS_!" - Eles se separaram e ouviram Amelie sorrir para os dois.  
Hermione se abaixou e cobriu a menina de beijos.

"Obrigada, querida" - ela a pegou no colo, não ligando para os protestos de Harry, que dizia: "você pode se machucar!".

O olhar de Hermione cruzou com o de Molly - somente por um momento - e as duas sorriram, Mrs. Weasley estava certa, estava ali, sempre ali e eles nunca haviam enxergado.

_**FIM!**_

_Nota da Autora_: Gente acabou, depois de messes no ar e muito tempo sem atualizar, acabou.  
Agradeço a todos os comentários, tenham certeza que li todos eles e os amei muito! Adoro todos vocês, leitores. Porque somente vocês têm uma paciência para esperar-me atualizar as fics, por isso – e muito mais – que os amo!

OBS: QUEREM O EPÍLOGO??


End file.
